Unexpected Surprise
by luv2bkitkat
Summary: Bella is goth and Edward is a jock and they hate eachother. What happens When Bella Becomes friends with Alice and Edward and Bella get to know eachother I a lot better. R/Em J/A E/B
1. Why Me

**I do not own twilight or any characters **

Bella is the quite goth/emo girl nobody really knows what to call her because she doesn't talk to anyone except for her best friends Alice and Rose. She has long dark brown hair and brown doe eyes the only problem is that she hides it all time by wearing black and nothing but black. Even though Bella is close to her friends the problem is that she just moved there a month ago and nobody really knows who she is.

Edward is know as a jock/player he can have anyone he wants. He doesn't even know Bella is friends with his sister Alice or his brothers girlfriend Rose his best friend is Jasper who is Rose's brother and Alice's boyfriend. The only thing about Bella he knows is that he thinks she is a freak. He is an Ass to almost everyone but the four people in his group.

BOPV

_Situation are irrelevant now._

_She loves the way that I tease,_

_I love the way that she breathes_

_I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing._

_I love the girls who love to hate because they're just like me._

I hit my alarm clock not wanting to get up and go to the hell chamber they call school. As I was laying down and debating weather or not to get up my alarm clock went off again and I knew I had to get up. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I got into the bathroom I took my shower when I got out I wrapped a towel around me, and knowing Charlie was already at work, walked out of the bathroom to my room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my black chain Tripp pants and a black _Escape the Fate _fitted T-shirt and walked to the bathroom to blow dry and straighten my hair. After I got my black makeup on and went to my room to grab my bag. I put my books in my bag took a look in the mirror in my room and went down the stairs. I put my black converse on and went outside to my old beat up truck and went to school.

When I parked my car it was the same as any other day people yelling that I am a freak and should just go home. As I walked in the school and went to my locker to grab my books Alice came running up.

"Bella guess what!"

"What Alice?"

"You are going to come over to my house this weekend." Alice almost said this so fast I could not understand her.

"What?!" I said this hoping I heard her wrong

"You…Are…Coming…Over!" Alice said this slowly to tell me that there is no way I will win this fight.

"Today."

"Well yea today is Friday what day did you think I meant."

"I don't know but I have to get to class so I guess I will see you after school then."

"OK, meet me by my car."

After that conversation with Alice school went by kind of slow. I was dreading school when I would have to meet Alice, but I guess it can't be that bad. Finally last hour of the day came, Biology, I walked in class and went to the seat when he walked in. He sat in his seat and then Mr. Banner walked in and the bell rang.

"Hello class." He said in a happy tone.

"Today we are going to get in are lab groups and that will be your lab partner for the rest of the year."

Mr. Banner started to read People of until finally he called mine.

"Bella Swan"

"Yes?""You will be with Edward Cullen."

What? You have got to be kidding I hate him, I could not believe the words coming out of his mouth and then he said it a second time.

"Mrs. Swan you will be with Mr. Cullen." this time a little bit aggravated.

This time knowing I heard Him right I picked up my books and walked over to my table.

The bell rang right after he finished are new groups and we all left and I went to meet Alice.

I went over to Alice's car and as I was walking over I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"Hey Bella, this is my brother Edward." There he was the person I have hated since the day I got here.

"I know who he is." I said this with as much venom in my voice as I could possibly manage.

"Hey freak, I didn't know you were my sisters friend other wise I wouldn't have offered to give you a ride to my house." That was my breaking point I couldn't handle it any more and I ran away crying.


	2. Realize

I do not own twilight or any characters 

**APOV**

**I had no idea what was going on but I was pissed**

"**What the hell did you do to her Edward!" I asked this with as much acid in my voice as I could get.**

"**Alice do you not know who that is?" As he said this I was wondering just how dumb he really is, obviously if she was coming over I knew who she was.**

"**Fuck you Edward, she is my friend so get over what ever problems you have with her because you will be seeing a lot more of her1!" After I said that I ran of to find Bella then I realized something I didn't before, and it made every thing make sense.**

**Finally I found Bella and I only had one question.**

"**When did you start liking my brother and why didn't you tell me?" I asked this knowing she would deny it.**

"**What are you talking about I hate him he is a complete ass hole!" She said this and was blush the whole time, so if I had any doubt about her liking him before I didn't anymore.**

"**You little bitch, if I am so wrong then why is it that he is the only one in the whole school that you care about what they think."**

**I said this with a knowing smirk. She was at a complete loss for words and just stared at me.**

"**Oh My God I knew it, Bella likes Edward, Bella likes Edward…"**

"**Shut up I do not!" I stopped sinning it out loud and then just hummed as we walked back over to Edwards car.**

**EPOV**

**I felt so bad I always messed with Bella but she never cried, but once I saw her and Alice walking back over and heard Alice humming and odd tune I knew something was up.**

"**Why are you so happy?" I said this almost scared of what she would say.**

"**Well I just found out that little Bella over hear likes…" but before she could finish Bella covered her mouth not letting her finish. Now I really wanted to know what was going on, then Bella started to scream.**

"**OOOOOOWWWWW, I can't believe you bit me Alice!" That made me go into a hysterical laugh."All I was going to say is that you like black…A LOT!" When Alice said this you could tell that Bella was relived.**

"**Why do you look so relived Bella ?" I asked knowing that Alice wasn't going to say that Bella liked black.**

"**UUUMMM, No reason!" I still didn't believe her but thought I would leave it alone for now.**

**BPOV**

**I felt like I just had a heart attack, I couldn't believe that Alice found out that I like her brother. He is suck a jerk, but he is a hot jerk and I think there is more to him then just a pretty face and I was going to find it.**

**Finally we got to Alice's house and it was huge I couldn't believe it. Alice's parents were really nice to then we went up to her room.**

"**sooo, I have decided that Edward is going to fall in love with you and I am going to help you get him."**

"**Alice you really don't' have to," **

"**Yes I do, oh and I didn't tell you but Rose and Jasper are coming over."**

"**Ok, wait isn't that Emmet guy like always with her because they are like dating or whatever."**

**Then out of know where I heard someone start talking."**

"**Oh trust me I will be here too I just live here some I really wouldn't be coming over, and me and Rose are dating but I am not always with her." Then I asked the obvious question**

"**Who are you?" **

"**Well I am that Emmet guy, but I think I should be asking you are I mean you are in my house." It took a minute to say something but then I did.**

"**I'm Bella Swan."**

"**So you are the one Edward was talking about, for the record you look kind of hot in my opinion." I blushed when he said that then Alice kicked him out.**

"**Just so you know Emmet is my brother."**

"**I see, but not the point so what to do about Edward." **

"**What about me." I had no idea what to say but he couldn't find out.**


	3. Truth or dare

**I do not own twilight or any characters **

**BPOV**

"Non of your fuck business!" Alice said in a very mad voice.

"Well if it has to do with me it is my business." Edward said very cocky.

Then I walked over to Edward trying to make him nervous, she leaned into Edward and whispered in his ear," If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise, and plus I think you will really like it." Then I kissed his neck and backed away," I will be back in a minute I have to use the bathroom." Then she walked away.

**EPOV**

I was breathing heavy, Bella may be a freak but she can be a hot freak at times, like now.

"Hey Edward you might want to stop drooling." Alice said this trying not to laugh.

"I am not drooling, that had no effect on me at all." I said very defensive.

"Really Edward, then what where you asking when you first came in here?" Alice said with a questioning look.

"Ummmm…." How could I not remember, damn Bella.

"That's what I thought, goodbye Edward." Alice said this to me and I couldn't do anything but do what she said. I walked into Emmett"s room I need help. "Emmett I need your help." I said," What do you need Edwardo?" Emmett said giving me a nickname. "So I was in Alice's room…" Then I was interrupted by Emmett, "Oh I was eavesdropping before you even got there, Edward first thing I need to say that is Bell is fucking hot I don't see your problem with her. Second she likes you ok, god I can even tell but do you like her." I was surprised I never expected for her to like me I didn't know what to do.

**APOV**

I had a plan to get Edward and Bella together know I just need to put it into action. Everyone showed up at my house about an hour ago so I decided it was the perfect time to start my plan. "Hey who wants to play truth or dare?" Everyone decided top play so we all got in a circle. "Bella you first, truth or dare"

Bella said truth

"Ok what do you really think of Edward?"

"Never mind I pick Dare."

I said ok but she cant go back on dare.

"You have to be locked in Edwards room al night with him." I said this with a smirk.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Edward and Bella both said.

"You heard me." After I said that they did not argue and they got in his room.

**BPOV**

We had been in the room ten minutes and it was an awkward silence.

"So why didn't you answer the question?" Edward asked me. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I said but you could tell it was a lie. "Bella I know you like me." Edward said this and my face went red I looked down at my feet. Then Edward Put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to meet his. "But after I found out I thought about it and I think I like you to." Then Edward leaned in and kissed me, he had suck soft lips and I could fell electricity going through me. After a minute He deepened the kiss he push me up against the door kissing me with more want. After a minute we needed to breath and he backed up, "wow, that was amazing." Then he went into kiss me again this time instead of breaking the kiss the moved down my neck. I was holding back a moan then he got to the hollow of my neck, and the moan I was holding escaped through my lips. I could feel Edward smirk into my neck, then his face came back up and his eyes met mine. "I will stop know I don't want to do something you don't want to." Edward said.

What if I don't want to stop?" then I backed up and took off my shirt. Edward looked at me his eyes going dark and hungry. I walked over and sat on the bed. Edward walked over to me and kissed me again. I backed up onto the bed so I was completely on it and he crawled up to me, putting one of his legs between mine and holding him self up by his elbows and leaned down and kissed down my neck tell he was right above my breasts. He looked at my eyes and then reached behind me to undo the clasp of my bra. Once my bra was off he got on his knees and looked at my naked chest. After a minute I started to pull my arms up to cover myself, then he grabbed my arms and said, " you are so beautiful, please don't try to hind your self from me." After he said that I put my arms back down. Then he started to kiss down my chest tell he reached my breast again then he brought his hand up and started to kneed my right breast. I could not hold back the moan that escaped my mouth. He brought his mouth down and took my nipple into his mouth. I moaned louder this time then he looked up at me, he started to kneed my other breast and I arched my back into his hand. Then he started to kiss down my stomach tell he reached my jeans. Then I pulled him up to kiss me again, his hand worked on the button and the zipper of jeans. Once they were undone I kicked them off, at first he kept his hand on my hip then it moved into my panties and he started to rub my clit I bucked my hips into his hand. He backed away so he could see how my face looked, with my back arching. He started to move down my panties and kissed down my stomach till he reached my womanhood. He backed up and looked art me then he put his fingers in my and started a rhythm. Soon his mouth was on my clit, I was saying things like, "oh Edward I am so close." Then he started to suck harder on my clit till an orgasm ripped through my body. I rode out my orgasm then he came up to my face. "That was amazing." I said, then he said, "You taste so good." He put his fingers by my mouth and I cleaned my juices of them.

**EPOV**

"That is the hottest thing I have ever seen." I said into her ear. She flipped us over and said, "Your turn." and then too off my shirt. She started kissing and nibbling on my neck then worked her way down my chest till she met my jeans. She ran her hands down my chest and stomach. Then she grabbed the almost painful bulge through my jeans. "Oh Bella." I said in a moan. She made quick work of the button and zipper of my jeans, then she pulled down my pants along with my boxers. She grabbed my growing erection and I moaned loudly. Then she did something I didn't expect she put the head of my cock in hear mouth and swirled her tongue around it. I bucked into her mouth and she brought me in further. Before I knew it she was deep throating me, I was trying to keep my moans quit. Then she moaned and made vibrations down my cock. I couldn't take it any more, "Bella I am going to cum." But she didn't back up she just sucked harder. I was trying to hold back but finally I came in her mouth and she sucked me dry.

She came back up to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. "Do you think I can borrow something to wear to bed?" she asked. "Why I like you better wearing nothing." I said in a husky voice. "I don't wan Alice to know she was right, maybe we can keep it a secret right now and I can just stay over hear more. I don't want people to think I just rush into this." she said, I could understand why she wanted this. "Ok if that is what you want but I want to tell them you are my girlfriends one day." I said and she looked at me and said, "I am your girlfriend?" She asked smiling. "If you want to be." She didn't answer me she just gave me a soft sweet kiss. I got her and me something to sleep in, then I put my arm around her and we fell asleep just like that.


End file.
